Athletes constantly strive to perform at a higher level, run faster, longer, etc. To do so, they need to be able to assess their performance and identify areas for improvement.
Current solutions for athletes to analyze their performance passively report statistics. For instance, technology such as Fitbit® allows users to track their heart rate, number of steps taken, and other personal metrics.
However, merely monitoring statistics does not do much to motivate the user. For instance, merely knowing their current heart rate or distance they have run doesn't provide users much feedback to induce changes in their behavior that will bolster their performance.
Further, the motivation an athlete needs to improve his/her performance can vary over time. For instance, leading up to an event, e.g., a game, a race, a match etc., a certain training style might help motivate the athlete to best prepare for the event. However, during the event, a different approach may be beneficial to help the athlete to perform at his/her best. The feedback an athlete needs may even change during an event. For instance, during a marathon, feedback provided to a runner at the start of the race to motivate them may be different from that needed when they are a mile or so from the finish line.
Therefore, techniques for assessing performance that maximize the motivational benefit to an athlete and which can change based on changing conditions would be desirable.